


O nome

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Durante sua curta vida, Koruto fora cercado por impressões. Não compreendia o que elas significavam, mas deviam ser muito fortes. Pois uma delas marcou-o de uma forma que o guiaria em seu momento mais tenebroso.





	O nome

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Koruto não tinha lembranças de sua infância, apenas impressões. Eram todas tão vagas e fugazes, que sua mente não tinha tempo de registrá-las. Um nome, e ele já não se lembrava de onde viera. Uma voz, e ele não sabia a quem pertencia. Um sorriso, e lá estava ele de novo, pensativo, tentando extrair daqueles brevíssimos segundos algo além de uma impressão efêmera.

Era um soldado proativo, disso não tinha dúvidas. Koruto não precisava de ordens para agir. Ele era eternamente fiel à sua Rainha, e a ela serviria até o momento de sua morte. Mas havia aquele nome, aquela voz, aquele sorriso. Tudo passava tão rápido diante de seus olhos, por seus ouvidos, que poderia ser fruto de uma alucinação. Koruto balançava a cabeça. Deixe assim. Logo, logo essa sensação passa.

Quando a Rainha faleceu, Koruto perdeu seu caminho. De que valia uma vida sem ter a quem seguir? O Rei desprezava a mãe, desprezava seus vassalos. Ele fora embora sem qualquer hesitação, deixando para trás o coração ferido de Koruto. Lágrimas não compensariam aquela dor. Palavras não curariam aquela tristeza. Ele sentia em seu íntimo que o momento de sua morte chegara, mas de um modo diferente; seu coração ainda estava batendo.

Ele ouviu o som.

Não era apenas impressão sua, o som era real. Um choro baixo e sofrido, originado das entranhas da Rainha. Koruto vasculhou o corpo. Em sua mão, viu a pequena criatura encolhendo-se viscosa e frágil. Seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso. A dor não estava mais ali. Gentilmente, ela cedia espaço a uma alegria profunda e silenciosa. Koruto morrera e nascia outra vez.

Ele escolheu o nome. O mesmo nome de suas impressões fugazes. Desconhecia sua origem, mas isso não importava. Não importava porque agora ele não seria mais efêmero, não desaparecia após a mais leve hesitação. A pequena criatura chamava-se Reina.


End file.
